


brand new

by ynseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic dotae, dotae, side johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynseo/pseuds/ynseo
Summary: Doyoung finds himself with a brand new flatmate and feelings he doesn't know how to label.





	brand new

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to title this or explain the plot but doyoung is pretty dense

A week had already passed since Doyoung went around campus hanging flyers about how he had a free room and needed a roommate and _fast_. At first he thought he’d get messages regarding the vacant room quickly but after two weeks of nothing, he was truly getting desperate as the end of the month was approaching fast.

His _now_ former roommate couldn’t have dropped out of college and abandon the house in a worst time; Doyoung’s part time contract was nearing its end and he had his doubts about his boss’s willingness to renew it and even with the pay he got at the end of the month, there was no way he’d be able to cover two person’s worth of rent.

“Have you tried sending an email about it?” Youngho reasoned after listening to Doyoung complain for the nth time that day. Of course Doyoung hadn’t thought of that, he was sure the flyers around campus were enough ( _they obviously weren’t_ ).

“No one checks their email, Youngho.” He sighed but he was considering it, he vaguely remembered deleting countless emails sent by other students about vacant rooms and it didn’t hurt to try, right?

Right. Opening his email turned out to be a more difficult task than he was anticipating as he forgot his password because he really didn’t give much use to his institutional email, it had been months since he even opened it. He still sent the email, after a lot of writing and deleting and rewording and annoying Youngho about what sounded proper and would send a good impression. After an hour, his friend lost his patience and pressed send for him, mumbling how insufferable Doyoung was, “ _I pity whoever answers your email_.”

“ _I’m a good roommate, shut the fuck up.”_

 

The response would arrive two days later and, much to Doyoung’s dismay, at 8am in the morning. He was awaken by his phone ringing loudly. Confused, half asleep and still with his eyes closed, he touched his nightstand in search for the loud device until he touched it, picking up the call without checking who was calling – he assumed it was Youngho and Doyoung swore that if he didn’t have a good reason to be calling him so early in the morning, he’d kick his ass as soon as he saw him.

However the voice didn’t belong to Youngho. “Good morning. Uh- Is this Kim Doyoung?” Doyoung confirmed, his annoyance had turned into curiosity at this point. “My name’s Lee Taeyong – I’m calling because of the vacant room...”

 _Oh!_ Now that was a good reason. “The room is still free!” Did the other just sigh in relief? Perhaps Doyoung’s sleepy mind was playing tricks on him. “Would you like to check it out?”

The other agreed. “Is lunch time good for you? I have classes during the morning-” But Doyoung simply cut the stranger – Taeyong – off, saying that it was fine by him. Doyoung was simply happy that finally someone answered; he just wanted this to be over quickly so he could finally breathe again and not worry about not being able to pay the rent for the month.

The first thing Doyoung did after waking up from his extra 2 hours of sleep was save Taeyong’s number (saving him as _future roomie_ , for luck), text Youngho the news and then tidy up a little because he had to make a good impression after all. He doubted Taeyong would like to see the several takeout containers around his kitchen and living room from the days he had no time to cook.

 

Taeyong was knocking on his door exactly at the time they agreed and Doyoung can’t lie and say he’s not surprised. Who even was that punctual? But apart from his freaky punctuality, Taeyong seemed like a nice guy. He was shorter than Doyoung and his hair was dyed in a soft almost faded pink color that definitely suited him very well. Doyoung smiled and greeted him, inviting the other in so he could start showing him around.

Taeyong smiled a lot and nodded while Doyoung was speaking, he didn’t even complain when he mentioned that the vacant room wasn’t all that big and he wouldn’t have his own private bathroom.

“That’s not a problem for me… It’s  actually bigger than my current bedroom.” Taeyong smiled, again. Doyoung thanked the gods for that, really.

“So–”

“When can I move in?”

Doyoung’s mouth opened in shock. He wanted to get this done quickly but not even in his wildest dreams did he expect it to be _this_ quick. “Whenever you want, I guess?” His statement was received with another smile.

It was settled that Taeyong would be moving in the same day, during the afternoon and even though Doyoung protested that he wouldn’t be there to give him a hand, Taeyong insisted he could take care of it himself, well, he’d call his own friends to help him while Doyoung attended to his afternoon classes and his work shift. “I don’t even own that much stuff.” Taeyong had said and although not convinced, Doyoung had left it at that.

**______**

The first week had been quiet, there wasn’t much time for bonding since both of them were busy with classes or hanging out with their friends and Doyoung’s part time, when they were home most of the time they were closed in their own rooms. That didn’t mean they didn’t talk though, they made some small talk about how their classes were going, things they liked, and so on over the meals Taeyong insisted on cooking for the both of them. With Taeyong taking over the kitchen, Doyoung was responsible for keeping the common areas clean, although he also cooked on the days the older man had late practices.

It was in one of those conversations over food that Taeyong talked about the reason why he moved in so quickly. His former flatmates made him uncomfortable with the kind of comments they threw around and Doyoung understood and didn’t try to pry anymore information that could make his new flatmate uncomfortable, if it was him he’d also try to move as quick as he could.

Taeyong was an art student, majoring in dance, he had said – Doyoung could see it, he had a certain grace and elegance to the way he moved, truly fitting of a dance student. It was a stark difference to Doyoung’s major, he studied translation –he was no good at expressing himself but something about turning someone else’s words into his own language made it so intimidate and he loved it. Taeyong listened to him intently as he went on about why he liked what he was studying and Doyoung couldn’t help but talk excitedly about his great passion. It was pleasant conversation, a good way for both of them to get to know each other, which was good seeing as they’d be in each other’s company for a long time.

Taeyong talked to him about a showcase the dance students were preparing, how stressing it all was even though the performances were still months away but there was a long preparation process, long hours practicing and making sure everything would be just perfect. Doyoung promised that he would go to the showcase to support Taeyong, going as far as telling him he’d also drag his own friends for moral support as well. “The more the merrier.” He joked.

**______**

The most embarrassing moment for Doyoung happened the day he used the fact that Taeyong had practice until late in night to bring home his friend – it was some sort of with benefits thing, they never really talked about it but it was a silent agreement that it would never be anything else. Neither of them was looking for something serious, not with each other at least.

 Too caught up with each other they didn’t hear the door opening and Taeyong’s  voice from the hallway announcing his arrival, they didn’t notice him until he was in the living room staring right at the couple as they stopped what they were doing.

“’m home.” Taeyong finished his sentence, looking right at the girl’s hands that were halfway through opening Doyoung’s shirt. Being caught with a half naked girl on top of him by his still kinda new flatmate , talk about embarrassing – Doyoung blushed. “Bye, I’m going to my room.”

As the pink haired male disappeared the both of them exchanged a look before breaking into loud laughter. Safe to say that nothing else happened, Taeyong spoiled the mood and soon Doyoung watched as she rushed out of the apartment after giving him a quick kiss and promising she’d text him later that day – truth be told she didn’t text until almost a week later. Taeyong’s head popped from his room before he joined Doyoung in the couch, the younger male was still mortified. “Uh- I thought you said you had late practice today…” He said, kind of in an explanatory way.

“It was canceled. Sorry for ruining your plans.” Taeyong had a shit-eating grin which just made Doyoung groan and wish for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Please! Don’t mention it.” Doyoung hid his face in embarrassment and Taeyong laughed, again.

“She’s pretty~ You didn’t tell me you were dating though, I’m hurt.” He glared at the mocking tone and pout in Taeyong’s lips, rolling his eyes.

“I’m _not_ dating, idiot.”

Taeyong just hummed.

 

The second most embarrassing moment – in Doyoung’s opinion – happened in a Saturday morning, at the ungodly hour of 7.

It was one of the rare weekend days where Doyoung was up before 11, partly because after coming from his part time he simply crashed in bed, completely forgetting to close the blinds. The morning sunlight proved to be too bright to be ignored and once he stirred awake, he couldn’t fall back awake. He got up with a sigh and dragged himself all the way to the kitchen.

He was sitting in the counter – Taeyong _hated_ when he did that (“We prepare food there, you know?”) but right now the older was asleep and Doyoung figured that what Taeyong didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and so he didn’t move from his place, silently eating his cereal because he was lazy to prepare a better breakfast. That was when he saw Taeyong’s room’s door opening and, contrary to his expectations, it wasn’t his flatmate that was leaving the room. Doyoung watched as the man shut the door as quietly as he could and that was when it hit him: he was watching firsthand Taeyong’s one night stand’s walk of shame (or so he assumed it was that way).

The man noticed his presence when he was halfway through crossing the living room – Doyoung cursed the open space layout of the apartment that didn’t leave much to hide – and he waved, Doyoung hesitantly waved back. And then the man was gone.

An hour or so later, Taeyong emerged from the room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and with his faded pink (almost turning blonde) hair all over the place.

“Had fun last night?” Doyoung commented and watched as the other stopped on his tracks, looking back, his expression going from shock to a sheepish smile.

“Hm… quite a lot. I’ll spare you the details though.” There was a confident smile on his face when Doyoung mumbled a gross under his breath. “Wasn’t he cute?” Doyoung shrugged and Taeyong took it as enough answer before continuing his way into the kitchen.

On Sunday morning – well midday – Doyoung was dragging Taeyong out for grocery shopping for the sole reason of not having to carry it all alone. Taeyong grumbled about how he was being used solely for his arms and Doyoung teased that he didn’t even have that much arm to flaunt. The dancer responded with a kick to his ass and after that they fell into comfortable conversation on the way to the shop.

Taeyong had insisted in pushing through the mall and Doyoung didn’t complain, he didn’t like pushing the cart to which Taeyong gasped in surprise. Soon, he figured out why the other was so keen on taking the cart as every time he turned around to drop food on it there was something he definitely didn’t pick up, he faced Taeyong with an accusative expression as the other smiled.

“You don’t _need_ 4 bags of gummy bears and…” He looked down at the cart. “…4 more bags of chips.”

“They have different flavors!” Taeyong picked them up dramatically, showing how they were all different therefore very necessary. “You never know when you’ll crave it. You’ll thank me later, Doyoungie.” How could he not give in to those pleading eyes?

But he drew the line when he noticed Taeyong trying to sneak another cake into the cart and, when the other wasn’t looking Doyoung took it out to put it back in the shelf it came from.

“My cake!” Taeyong complained, pouting again. “Please~ I like that cake.”

Doyoung shook his head. “We can bake cake at home.”

Taeyong seemed to consider, tapping his finger in his cheek as he looked deep in thought. After few seconds he had a small smile again. “I’m holding you to that.”

“For now, you lost your shopping cart privileges.” Doyoung swatted the older’s hands out of the out, replacing him while Taeyong protested that it wasn’t fair and Doyoung didn’t even like pushing it. Doyoung simply shrugged him off.

 

Later that same day, the both of them found themselves in their kitchen, Taeyong demanded the homemade cake he was promised and Doyoung complied, printing an easy looking recipe for chocolate cake.

Taeyong leaned on the countertop while he watched Doyoung work and made small comments about how he wasn’t mixing it properly or that he didn’t put enough sugar, “I like sweet things, you know.”

“Then do it yourself, Yong.” Doyoung muttered but still added the extra sugar.

“Yong hm. I like it.” He passed his finger through the cake dough before hearing Doyoung yell at him to take his finger out and then spraying him with flour once he tasted the dough. “Good.”

Not long after the two were covered in flour and laughing loudly – Taeyong had waited for Doyoung to put the cake in the oven before spraying him back with flour and the fight started from there. Doyoung found that he liked moments like these, he liked Taeyong’s company and his comfortable presence and how easy it was for him to smile near the older male. Deep down he was thankful that it was Taeyong that answered his ad, he was the best flatmate he could have asked for, but of course he wouldn’t say that out loud, Taeyong would probably laugh at him and call him a sap.

“What color are you going to dye your hair next?” Doyoung asked over a big slice of cake, motioning in the direction of Taeyong’s hair, he really needed to redye it.

“Was thinking of red.” The other replied even though his mouth was full of cake. – “Don’t  speak with your mouth full, Yong.” – He swallowed before speaking again. “What do you think?”

Doyoung tried to picture it in his head, he was so used to the soft pink look that it was hard for him to picture Taeyong wearing another color. “I think it’d look good!” Taeyong grinned at that comment and winked which made Doyoung’s heart beat just a _little_ faster, he paid no mind to that.

“You’d look good in orange.” Taeyong commented and Doyoung just stared at him. “Or purple.” He laughed. “Oh my god, a grape! You could be a cute grape!”

_Cute. Cute._

“Anyways, I can’t dye my hair. Work rules.” He chose to ignore the comment even though his cheeks were now dusted the same soft pink that Taeyong sported in his hair when he first moved in. What was his deal today? It made no sense for him to blush at such a comment, it also made no sense for his heart to be running as wild as it had been. He groaned.

“How boring.”

**______**

This day felt like a snowball of disasters, a series of unfortunate events one after the other. Started with Doyoung sleeping in which in turn made him arrive extremely late at class and being scolded for it, he was in a terrible mood when he started his shift at the stationary store near his university – he also hadn’t eaten anything the entire day and he could feel a headache forming. His shift dragged on for longer than it should because his boss insisted that he _needed_ to make the inventory this time around because: “You haven’t been in charge of that since you started working here” and Doyoung had no say in it.

He left the store over an hour after his shift should have ended with a tremendous headache and his approaching deadlines in mind but he wanted nothing more than preparing himself a tea and heading to bed. Normally Fridays were a good day for Doyoung, sometimes he even managed to leave work earlier, but this particular one drained him completely.

He sighed in content as he opened the door to his apartment, announcing his arrival. “Taeyong, I’m home.” He liked the domesticity of that gesture and he started to smile as he entered the house, the noise of the television sounded through the otherwise quiet house and he started to wonder if Taeyong was taking a nap.

He was, not alone though.

The sight of Taeyong cuddling with a man he hadn’t seen before in their couch made Doyoung’s heart wrench and he felt his emotions ranging from sadness to what was it? Anger? Discomfort? _Stupid_ , that’s what Doyoung called himself bitterly, _get yourself together. Just because you had a bad day doesn’t mean everyone else has to as well._

Doyoung passed by them quickly and closed himself in his bedroom, forgetting the tea he had promised himself.

 

On Saturday, Doyoung went out early – Taeyong wasn’t even up yet – and found himself in front of Youngho’s door. He didn’t know what he was doing. He knocked loudly for two minutes straight until he heard noise from inside the apartment; it was definitely Youngho’s loud voice insulting whoever was pestering him at such an hour in his fluent English. Doyoung chuckled.

“I swear to fucking god-” The door opened. “Doyoung. Why are you at my front door at…” Youngho looked at his watch. “…8 in the goddamn morning.”

“Need advice.” Doyoung muttered and saw Youngho step to the side and open the door wider to let his friend inside.

That was how he spent his morning, complaining to Youngho and Taeil – who had shown up unannounced at one point during the morning because of course he would, having Youngho without Taeil around was almost impossible – about his problem, a pink haired, way too handsome problem that lived with him. “So you felt annoyed by seeing him with a dude?” Taeil asked with a knowing smile in his lips that really was starting to annoy Doyoung, he simply nodded in response. “Have you ever felt that before? You mentioned he used to have other guys around the house?” Taeil sounded more and more like a psychologist whenever the topic of conversation was feelings, damn him and the degree he was taking. Taeil _loved_ giving advice even though when it was him he was useless in following said advice. It only made sense for him to make listening to people and advising his career.

“…No.”

“Are you jealous?” Doyoung turned his head in Youngho’s direction so fast in shock. “Stop looking at me like I said something stupid. It’s a valid question!”

“Why would I even be jealous?” Doyoung pulled his hair in frustration, he felt like an asshole for the way he felt seeing Taeyong with what’s his name but being jealous? That would be stupid, even for him. His relationship with Taeyong was simply banter and maybe some mock flirting here and there, just friends being friends-ish.

“Honey…” _That tone._ Doyoung really disliked that tone. “In my professional opinion-”

“You’re not a professional yet.” Doyoung bit back, Youngho snickered.

“As I was saying- In my _almost_ professional opinion, I think you should take some time and think about your feelings.”

Youngho nodded in agreement with his shit-eating grin that Doyoung wanted to kick him for because of course he would agree with his dear Taeil. Those two were an unlikely match for how clashing their personalities were – Youngho was loud, talkative and simply unpredictable while Taeil kept to himself and planned everything in advance – but they worked well, too well sometimes.

 

Taeil had personally escorted Doyoung home, reason being: Doyoung was drunk, ridiculously so. After sitting through Taeil’s advice, Youngho put a bottle of alcohol on the table and a deck of Uno. _Drunk_ Uno – Youngho came up with that idea on the spot and none of them told him that it would be indeed a terrible one at that. “Whenever you have to get cards you gotta take a shot.”

To his own misfortune, Doyoung is terrible at Uno and kept getting caught in +2 and +4 cards that Taeil played. Taeil had an eye for picking cards, he was too good at playing that damn card game and Doyoung kept accusing him of cheating, much to the older’s amusement. It was no surprise that, out of the three of them, Doyoung got the drunkest and Taeil insisted that enough was enough and he had to go home now. “I can’t take care of two drunken messes.”

“Who’re you calling a mess, Moon?”

“Both of you. Now move, Dongyoung.”

 

Doyoung could hear Taeyong’s grumbling about something coming closer to the front door and it wasn’t long until his house’s door was opened and his flatmate stared at his drunken state in confusion.

With a quick “Take care of him well” Taeil was gone, leaving him with the person he so wanted to avoid. _Traitor_. It didn’t help Doyoung’s case that the alcohol clouded his judgment and all he did was giggle and stumble his way through the house behind Taeyong. He noticed straight away the lack of pink in his hair, it was red now and it made the other look more fierce and intimidating.

Taeyong instructed him to sit in the couch and wait while he fetched Doyoung a cup of water and, like an obedient child, he complied, his attention now focused on the show playing on the TV. _Oh, he was grumbling about that._ By now he was aware of Taeyong’s liking for crime shows and how bummed out he got whenever he missed an important part of an episode he was watching. He once threw a slipper at Doyoung as punishment for being distracting and causing him to miss the big reveal of the criminal, sighing as he pressed rewind after making sure that Doyoung knew better than start talking again.

“Drink this, idiot.” And Doyoung took the cup of water, drinking it slowly as he watched Taeyong sit by his side and get the remote to rewind the show – Doyoung wondered when Taeyong would realize he could have just paused it to answer the door. “Getting wasted in the middle of the afternoon is kinda sad, you know?”

“Youngho’s fault. He _knew_ I’d lose.” Doyoung pouted at the unfairness of the situation, it was definitely Youngho’s fault, damn him and “problem solving ideas”, he should have known better than listening to Youngho, his ideas rarely solved any problems regardless of what he said.

“At what?”

“Uno.”

Taeyong laughed as Doyoung explained the rules his friend made up on the spot for the drunk version of the game and the more he talked the more Doyoung realized how ridiculous it all was and soon joined in the laughter, after all Taeyong’s giggle was contagious and drunk Doyoung laughed more than he should.

 “I was right.” Doyoung stated and Taeyong glanced at him in confusion. “Red looks really good, Yong.”

He could _see_ Taeyong blush while he run his hand through his hair, the sight of a flustered Taeyong made Doyoung’s heart flutter and a weird feeling spread in his stomach – _is this what they mean by butterflies_? That wasn’t good.

“Thank you, Doyoungie.” The nickname made him feel giddy, he could feel his ears getting red and he hoped Taeyong didn’t notice.

 

Doyoung listened to Taeil’s advice which meant he sat in his bed in the dark pondering about the way he felt meant, he remembered his friends asking him if he was jealous, he reached the conclusion that maybe he was and he wouldn’t feel jealous if what he felt for Taeyong was mere friendship. The thought that maybe the fondness he felt for the other male was now crossing infatuation, maybe even a crush, scared him. Doyoung had never considered being attracted to guys and perhaps that’s the reason why it took him so long to notice the way his heart picked up when he was near Taeyong and how flustered he made him when they were simply bantering with one another. This was brand new for Doyoung.

 **to taeil:** i think i might like him

 **from taeil:** took you long enough kid

Doyoung also reached the conclusion that he didn’t know what to do about his feelings, he figured he would just ignore them for the time being because acting on them was far more scary and he wasn’t bold to do anything about it. The problem was that after being aware of how he felt it was harder to face Taeyong.

So Doyoung did what Doyoung does best, he did his best to avoid Taeyong and did so by spending less time at home and more time at university and even more time at Youngho’s place playing video games to distract himself from anything Taeyong related, which didn’t particularly worked because Taeil loved reminding him about it and how running from his problems was counterproductive. “Taeyong’s your friend, he definitely noticed you’re avoiding him and he’ll be hurt.”

So he went home. Damn Taeil and how he calls Doyoung on his bullshit.

 

It was a strange night. The air was heavy, Doyoung was confused as to what was going on. He wanted to ask Taeyong if anything he happened but judging from how he had behaved for the past week (read: avoiding Taeyong like the plague) he figured out he had no right in asking. Their dynamics were different, it seemed off and there was an unnamed tension between the two. Taeyong wasn’t as talkative and Doyoung wondered if it was his fault. But how could he act normal near him when just being in his presence sent Doyoung’s heart running wild and just the sight of him made his heart hurt because the guys that Taeyong brought home were always at the back of his mind reminding Doyoung that the other was definitely out of his league. Why would he take an interest in his flatmate that until a week ago really thought was straight.

So Doyoung didn’t know how they started bickering, maybe something about Doyoung being more of a bother than help while Taeyong was trying to cook, but somehow dinner was now long forgotten and a full blown fight had started and the anger in Taeyong’s voice made Doyoung’s blood boil.

“What’s your problem?” Taeyong spat and Doyoung took a step back.

Now, millions of things were running through his mind, telling Taeyong about his feelings was all he thought about, this was his chance. If he could just muster the courage and tell him how his feelings passed friendship long ago but his useless mouth wouldn’t utter the words. “You.”

If he thought Taeyong couldn’t look angrier, he was wrong. “Explain yourself.”

 _Shut the fuck up, Doyoung._ “You keep bringing guys to _our_ home and-”

“So what? You brought girls too. It’s not your fucking business.”

Doyoung was at a loss for words, he kept trying to form sentences and then closing his mouth, looking at the ground to avoid Taeyong’s angry gaze, he probably looked real stupid right now. He’d be angry with himself if he was Taeyong too. “Dongyoung.” He flinched. “Are you disgusted by me? Is this what’s this is about? You’ve been avoiding me and if it’s like that then I’ll just leave…” The previous anger in Taeyong’s voice was substituted by pain and his heart shattered.

No, no, no, no, _no._ “It’s not that. I’d never feel that way about you… You’re wrong.” The sight of Taeyong was almost enough to make him fall to his knees. That pained, hurt gaze. Doyoung wanted to punch himself, he’s the reason for all of that and he truly despised himself right now. He didn’t even consider that his recent behavior would hurt the other… he thought he wouldn’t even notice the distance Doyoung was putting between them since he couldn’t deal with his feelings, scared of facing a rejection, scared of making Taeyong walk away. And his stupid behavior was about to make him walk away.

“Then what the _fuck_ is going on?” Taeyong ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

“I was jealous…” He whispered it, too embarrassed to say it loudly, scared that Taeyong would hear him but he did hear it. The look in his face urged Doyoung to continue explaining himself and right now all he wanted was the ground to swallow him whole. “When you had someone over I felt angry and… it took me a while to realize why… and I was jealous…” He felt so small admitting it. _I was jealous of them_ , he thought but there was no way he’d say it out loud, not when Taeyong was in front of him staring, examining his expressions, listening closely to his every word. Why was it so silent all of a sudden… he was expecting to be yelled at, why wasn’t Taeyong saying anything?

So he raised his head to face Taeyong, was it his eyes acting up or did his expression soften? Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see at this point. But his heart still fluttered stupidly. “Why were you jealous, Doyoung?” The way his name sounded coming out of his mouth knocked all air out of him. Taeyong took a step forward. He stepped back.

“Hm.” Another step back. How was Taeyong so close already?

“What are you running from?”

It wasn’t even surprising when his back hit the counter, their kitchen wasn’t even that big, how dumb was he thinking he’d escape there? How cliché of him. And now Taeyong was so close he could almost feel his warmth, Doyoung swallowed hard.

“So… care to explain yourself?” Taeyong’s arms were on both sides of his waist, hands resting in the counter and he looked Doyoung straight in the eye. It was like he could see right through Doyoung, staring deep into his soul, making every feeling come to the surface again. “I have all day, Doyoung.”

He really had Doyoung eating out of his palm. “I like you.” His confession was barely a whisper but, again, Taeyong wouldn’t miss it, not with the overbearing silence between the two of them.

Taeyong smiled. Doyoung wasn’t just dreaming it. “Oh. You like me?” Doyoung nodded. He was so _so_ close, Doyoung was just looking at his pretty face intently. “I like you too, idiot.” Doyoung’s mouth hanged open, staring in disbelief. Surely misheard it.

“Come again?”

“I. like. You.” Doyoung’s gaze fell to Taeyong’s lips, the way they moved while he was talking, how he smiled when he noticed what had Doyoung’s attention. He wondered, again, how it would be to kiss him. His lips looked soft and he really wanted to have them against his.

Without him noticing he moved his hands to Taeyong’s face, pulling him closer to him, he smiled noticing how Taeyong had closed his eyes and leaned his face against Doyoung’s touch. Their lips were now centimeters apart, he could feel Taeyong’s breath against them and it took all of his self control to not just press their lips together.

“What are you waiting for?” Taeyong sounded out of breath, needy even and Doyoung didn’t waste any more time.

He was right, Taeyong’s lips were indeed soft. And kissing Taeyong was a million times better than imagining how kissing him would be like. His heart was beating so fast he was sure the other would feel it, they were pressed against each other after all. In his mind there was just Taeyong. Taeyong that returned his feelings, Taeyong that had his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply, taking his breath away like he always did. Taeyong that later rested his forehead against Doyoung’s, a big smile taking up his features, a beautiful blush painting his cheeks that matched Doyoung’s. It was so easy to get lost in Taeyong, he had discovered that. He also loved that.

______

Doyoung didn’t forget his promise, in fact almost a month after the confession he was sitting in the auditorium he didn’t know his university had with everyone (read: Taeil and Youngho that in turn invited Jaehyun and Jungwoo) waiting for Taeyong’s dance performance to start and holding a big bouquet of flowers that Taeil helped him pick, the flowers were soft pink like Taeyong’s hair was when they first met, Doyoung found it cute. Taeyong thought Doyoung wouldn’t be able to attend the showcase and pouted when Doyoung lied and said because of a last minute project he couldn’t be in the audience.

“If you didn’t take so _damn_ long picking the flowers we could have gotten first row. Why are you so whipped?” Youngho complained. Taeil shushed him by saying that he, too, had given him flowers on their first date and it was a nice gesture nevertheless.

When Taeyong stepped on stage, Doyoung sat there mesmerized and when the performance ended he cheered a little louder, clapped a little harder, felt a little prouder of his _almost_ boyfriend – they hadn’t made it official yet. Doyoung swore Taeyong stole the show, obviously he wasn’t biased in his opinion, the red haired male simply took his entire attention, it was hard focusing on anyone else when Taeyong was _there_.

Doyoung practically flew to meet Taeyong backstage, holding his bouquet high in the air while passing through the crowd, the flowers had to be in perfect condition for Taeyong. He trusted the bouquet in the other’s direction when he found him, a silly smile in his lips. “You were _amazing_.”

Taeyong had a shocked look in his face as he glanced in between Doyoung and the flowers that he later took, hugging them close to his chest. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” Taeyong smiled and Doyoung could hear his own heart picking up, it was loud in his ears. “I thought you couldn’t come…”

“I promised you I wouldn’t miss it.” Doyoung placed a soft kiss in Taeyong’s cheek, he could swear he heard Youngho calling him whipped from behind and Taeil’s nagging voice telling him to shut up. Yeah, maybe he was whipped. He didn’t mind either way. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Tell me.”

Their faces were very close and Doyoung breathed, calming his nerves. “Be my boyfriend?” Taeyong’s response came as a smile and the kiss that followed it and Doyoung could feel his grin during the kiss.

Doyoung was truly content like this, kissing the man he liked knowing his feelings were reciprocated and he figured he would have to thank his former roommate for dropping out and leaving him desperate to find someone else, if it weren’t him then Taeyong probably would have never entered his life. Doyoung considered himself lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> this story idea passed for like 4 fandoms and many months unfinished but it's finished and marks my entry in the nct fic world i guess! comments and kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
